A reflector halogen light bulb combines a halogen light bulb with a bowl-shaped reflector having a concave reflecting surface. Such a reflector halogen light bulb is, for example, mounted in a downlight fixture and used as a spotlight in stores, galleries, or the like.
In order to decrease the frequency of replacement, which depends on the light bulb's life expectancy, while also promoting energy efficiency, light-bulb type light emitting diode (LED) lamps that use LEDs as a light source are being developed. These light-bulb type LED lamps have a longer life expectancy and consume less energy than halogen lamps. To serve as an alternative light source to reflector halogen light bulbs, it is necessary for light-bulb type LED lamps to be mountable in existing light fixtures and to closely resemble reflector halogen light bulbs in shape.
While some LEDs offer an amazing level of brightness, one LED still pales in comparison to the brightness offered by a halogen light bulb. It is thus necessary to use a plurality of LEDs. Patent Literature 1 discloses a light-bulb type LED lamp in which a disc-shaped substrate is provided at a position corresponding to the opening of the reflector in a reflector halogen light bulb. A plurality of LEDs are provided on the substrate.
[Citation List]
Patent Literature
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-286267